In the related art, robots are wired for emergency stoppages so that the robots in an operating state can be stopped in emergency situations. As an alternative to such wiring for stopping a robot in an emergency, Patent Literature 1 discloses a feature wherein a robot is stopped in an emergency when a specific sound is detected.